


Lady Luck

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Two L'Cie/Brother AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Not all Mentors are cuddly and motherly. Luche was happy his L'Cie mentor wasnt. well, he was happy she wasnt all the time and greatly appreciated when she was.





	Lady Luck

“So, want to tell me what exactly landed you here? It isn’t usual for someone other than Lightning to talk to you, or your brother.”

“Who?” A scoffed escaped a dark haired woman. Her legs crossed as he stared down at the brown haired man laying on his side, craddling his left hand to his chest. “No, seriously, who?” The woman leaned forward, resting her face in her hand which was supported by her knee. She wasn’t shocked this man didn’t know who she was talking about. Lightning was a fickle woman, didn’t open up to people easily; fellow L'Cie or not.

“Lightning. The goddess queen of old? Knight to the goddess of death? The savior? Wow do they really have no information on the past that far back?” The woman asked brow raised, though despite her tone indicating that the man on the floor was stupid, she got no reaction out of him. He merely laid there before looking up at her and shook his head. Strands of his brown hair falling out of their sliked back style. “Anything at all?”

“Not that I know of. I wasn’t allowed access to that information. People aren’t supposed to know what I am anyway.” He responded, at that the woman made a face of displeasure. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ll say, damn bastards. There ain’t anything wrong with ya if that’s what the issue was.” She stated, though with how sure she sounded, it was clear it shocked the man slightly. Said green eyed woman sighed as she unfolded her legs and leaned forward. “You gonna get up? Or stay like that?” He gave her shrug, at this she sighed heavily and stood up before kneeling down next to him. “Up. Or I make ya.”

“Why do you even /care/?”

“Make ya it is-” she said before grabbing him by the upper arm and yanking up, forcing the man to stumble upon to his feet. He glared at her for a moment before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Though he still held his wrist to his chest. “You don’t have to hide it here. It isn’t something to be ashamed of.” She assured him, though her tone was anything but comforting, noticing his hesitation, she reached out, lacthing onto his right hand and yanking it away. “There, much better.”

“You know, just because you can touch me, doesn’t mean you have to, Fang.” The man mumbled, slightly annoyed. Though he wasn’t annoyed with her, he couldn’t be. This woman was the only person right now who he could put all his trust in. The only woman who knew anything about being a L'Cie. For as long as Luche could remember since becoming a L'Cie. Fang had made her presence known to him via dreams, or his many near death experiences. Shes confident, stubborn, and cocky even, something Luche often hated in people, but then that wasn’t true due to his past relationship with Nyx.

“Well, that’s quite the look. You okay?” She asked, now sounding concerned, worried even. Ah right, despite her stubborn, confident and cocky personality; she also was compassionate and caring for those who she deemed family and loved ones. “Let me guess, Nyx?” She watched Luche flinch at the name, though he didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. She knew that was what he was thinking about just based on his haunted expression. “You did what you had to. He ain’t dead, he’s alive and well,”

“And thinks me part of the reason Insomnia fell. Because I listened to a rock by not speaking up and being the ‘inside man’ to keep a close eye on those who betrayed the King.” He cut in, giving her an exusghted look. Which she gussed is what lead him here, over worked himself until he fell unconscious somewhere and is now on the ground in the middle of nowhere. It was normal that this is how they basically communicated these days. “My gun was the one used to kill Crowe. Crowe. Our sister. Our best friend. Things would have gone differently had I spoken up, had I said something to the king before everything happened. If I had tried to convince the others that they didn’t-”

“They would have killed you on the spot.” Fang cut in, grabbing his chin and forcing eye contact. “Then what? Crowe’s death would be for nothing. Nyx’s injuries would be for nothing. The king and his shield would he dead for nothing. Everything has a role to play and if it didn’t play like it was supposed to, then Noctis would truely be up shit creek without a paddle.” She shoved the other’s face a bit, turning away from him with a hand on her hip. Clearly she wasn’t happy with what he was saying. “We L'Cie follow our focus. Or in our case, fight it to find a better outcome, or to change it. You are meant to do the same. Fight your focus to find the true one that is buried so deep down, you feel like there is no hope left.” She turned back around to face the male, and sighed at the sight of him looking so defeated, so tired, so alone.

Which he was at the moment. He was traveling alone, cut off all contact with anyone else, he was trying to find his brother via hearsay and pure instict. It was a shock that he was even able to find out where Ignis had been or where he was headed. Traveling alone however had its draw backs. An example being the situation Luche was now in, hurt and tired from having to fight off daemons alone and taking hunts on alone. He often found himself in these situations, Fang was honestly worried about the progression of his Mark. If it opened up fully before his focus was complete he would become a Cie'th. A glance to his mark and seeing it hadn’t progressed much, it made her feel a little better.

“Luche, darling Lu.” She started, which prompted the man to raise a brow at her in confusion at the pet name. No one called him Lu anymore, he didn’t allow it. Though this was Fang and the day he could stop her from doing what she pleased would be the day hell froze over. She walked back over, cupping his face between her hands, the look of confusion never once left his face. “It’s hard I know that. Being a L'Cie isn’t easy, it wasn’t back then and it isn’t now. But here is the difference, you have someone, me, to help guide you in the right direction. Even if it doesn’t seem like it,I promise you that I am on your side.”

Luche stood there, the look of confusion slowly melted away as he listened to her speak. Eventually he let his eyes cast over to the ground. Not like there was anything there other then blinding white. “Never once did I doubt that. It’s just not easy doing this alone.” He finally admitted, though he couldn’t bring himself to get back in contact with anyone else. Not when the one person he actually wanted to speak with most believed him to be at fault for everything that happened in the crown city. “But I’m also a stubborn idiot who insists on doing this alone. With only you as my help. Right now, I can’t trust anyone else. And not because they are suspicious, but only because of my own actions. Of I’m going to do this, I’ll do this my way. If. Become a crystal by the end of it or before it….then at least I did something right. If I become a Cie'th, then at least I get the punishment I deserve for what I did.”

“Punishment for what, Luche Lazarus? Doing what you were told? Saving the Orcale from being killed in the city? Protecting the man you love even if he too had to out the ring on at the end?” She asked, shaking her head and punching him in the arm. “There ain’t nothing you need to be punished for. Besides, with Lady Luck on your side, you won’t become a Cie'th. You’ll be granted your Crystal sleep.” She said, fliting the mood now. Luche merely scoffed and shook his head and he eyed her with an amused grin when the woman pulled away.

“Lady Luck is a-”

“Don’t go there or I’ll punch your lights out.”

“News flash, Fang. I’m already out cold.” That got a laugh from both. Fang smiled, this is what Luche needed. Friendly banter, and something to keep his mind off of everything that was going on. “Thanks, Fang. Really thanks. Get so into my own head I forget to look at the bigger picture.” The woman shrugged, arms crossed over her chest now.

“It’s okay to get into your own head. Your emotions matter as well you know. But as long you remember the big picture, it’s alright and things are going to work out.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_“Now wake up.”_

“Come on, son wake up.” With a groan Luche slowly blinked, looking up at the familiar voice. He sighed when he was met the sight of the Hunter by the name of Dave. He was usually the one Luche went to for information on Ignis. “There you are. Maybe it’s time you join a group instead of taking ever hunt on your own.” The blue eyed male shook his head. “Suit yourself. But at least let me give you a ride to the next town.”

“Yeah, alright. Thank you, Dave.” He said, accepting the hand the other extended out to him. He hissed in pain when he was pulled to his feet but otherwise managed to stay on his feet. He watched the other man in slight confusion as he kneeled down to pick something up. He eyed the very fimiliar red colored lance in confusion and slight shock.

“Didn’t know you knew how to use one of these.” Luche blinked and took the weapon into his hand and stared at it. He chuckled a bit as he nodded, following the Hunter back to his truck, smiling down at the dog who always joined them. He opened the door and allowed the said dog to jump in first to sit between them before Luche climbed in. He sighed in relief and leaned back, shutting his eyes and holding the lance tightly. “Looks new. Just got it?”

Luche smiled a bit before he responded. “Yeah. It was gift from a friend. She’s been hounding me to be more careful. Think I might listen to her now though.”

“Good. You got people who care about you. I don’t want to end up sending your brother to get your tags.” Ouch, yeah that scared Luche a little bit. He didn’t want to end up dead and have Ignis find his tags. “Next stop, Wiz’s Chocobo post.” He laughed at the loud groan he got from the other male. “You’ll thank me.”

Sure enough, when arriving Luche couldnt stop himself when he spotted an all to familiar person. And he most certainly did not mind the looks of confusion from Ignis’ friends or the looks of confusion from the people at the post. Though, he did avoid answering questions about the red lance he now planned on keeping strapped to his back, and only responded by saying “It was a gift from my most loyal friend.” He also didn’t miss or question the voice and the smug tone

_“See? Lady Luck ain’t that mean.”_


End file.
